Brühl/Tom pierwszy/Rozdział VIII
Nie zbywało Dreznu za czasów Augusta Mocnego na pięknych paniach. Mimo smutnych doświadczeń niestałości królewskiej każda z nich pochlebiała sobie, że choć na chwilę zwróci na siebie oko, choć wszystkie wiedziały, iż się ono na żadnej długo nie zatrzyma. Z dorastających panien nie było wszakże piękniejszej, zalotniejszej, żywszej i więcej umiejącej się podobać nad pannę hrabiankę Franciszkę Kolowrath, tę małą Franię, która przyjmowała Brühla niegdyś w pałacu na Taschenbergu, którą widzieliśmy już gospodarzącą w czasie karnawału przy jednym z królewskich stołów. Wysokie stanowisko matki, która będąc wielką ochmistrzynią dworu królewiczowej nie ustępowała przed nikim kroku, tylko przed książętami krwi; łaski królowej, nadzieje świetnej przyszłości, imię, które nosiła, czyniły dziewczę dumnym i samowolnym. Im bardziej dorastała, tym matce trudniej ją było prowadzić. Jedynaczka i ulubienica mimo surowego wejrzenia królewiczowej umiała się wyswobadzać z więzów etykiety i wśród dworu zawiązywać liczne stosunki i zabawne miłosne intryżki. Przyszłość nie zdawała się jej tak dalece obchodzić ani przestraszać. Małżeństwo uważała za oswobodzenie od jarzma, które jej wielce ciężyło. W kilka dni po przyjściu wiadomości o śmierci króla, gdy dwór ciężką jeszcze okryty był żałobą i wszelkie zabawy wstrzymane być musiały, panna Franciszka nudziła się więcej niż zwykle. Czarne suknie, które włożyć musiała jako frejlina królewiczowej, były jej wielce do twarzy, lecz nie do smaku. Właśnie pod wieczór w pokoiku swoim stała w nich przed zwierciadłem i rozpatrywała się w swej pięknej figurze i twarzy. Przez okna wpadał mrok szary i zamgloną tylko postać swą widziała odbitą. Zadzwoniła o światło, lecz wchodzący kamerdyner, który się domyślił żądania, niósł już w obu rękach srebrne, ciężkie lichtarze, które na stole postawił. Frania była sama, hrabina matka pełniła swą służbę przy królewiczowej, ona zaś była wolną aż do wieczerzy i niedobrze wiedziała, co zrobi z czasem tak długim. Zakręciła się po pokoju, oko jej padło na szkatułeczkę brązami okutą; wzięła ją z małego stoliczka i, przeniósłszy na stojący przed kanapą, otworzyła kluczykiem, który znalazła przy sobie. Wewnątrz pełno było drobnych klejnotów i pomiętych papierków. Hrabianka drobnymi paluszkami poczęła je przebierać od niechcenia. Z powierzchowności odgadnąć było łatwo, iż liściki te nic bardzo pobożnego nie zawierały, były to modlitwy do tego bóstwa, co je teraz z dziwnym uczuciem dumy i pogardy rozpatrywało. Niektóre z nich odrzucała i z uśmiechem, nie czytając, inne, rzuciwszy na nie okiem, szczęśliwsze, odczytywała oczyma błyszczącymi i zamyślała się nieco. Tak przetrząsła szkatułkę do dna, ręką niecierpliwą wcisnęła papierki wszystkie nazad do niej i zamknęła ją nagle, a sama rzuciła się na kanapę zamyślona. Na paluszku jej błyskał tylko wyjęty mały pierścionek, na który patrzała okiem smętnym. Była to obrączka, czarno szmelcowana, stara, nieładna, ale złotymi głoskami stało na niej niezgrabnie po hiszpańsku. A hora y siempre. W pokoiku panny Franciszki oprócz drzwi głównych, wiodących do mieszkania z matką wspólnego, były maleńkie, ukryte i nieznaczne w ścianie, które wychodziły do małej sionki i na boczne jakieś schodki. W chwili gdy się nad tym pierścieniem zadumała, cicho się otworzyły: ostrożnie ktoś wejrzał nimi... Nie słysząc go odgadła hrabianka, zwróciła głowę, postrzegła... i ze stłumionym okrzykiem wstała z kanapki. Drzwi uchyliły się z wolna i piękny, młody Watzdorf stał przed nią. Widzieliśmy go u Faustyny, pozwalającego sobie zbyt śmiałych sądów i sarkazmów. Dzisiaj ta twarz, zwykle szyderska, miała wyraz inny, była prawie smutną i zadumaną; lekki odcień ironii, którą przesiąkła, zaledwie na niej pozostał. Piękna Frania, jakby przestraszona przyjściem jego, stała milcząca, nie poruszając się z miejsca. Watzdorf oczyma ją błagał o przebaczenie. – A! Czy się to godzi, Krystianie?! – zawołała wreszcie głosem rzeczywiście lub sztucznie poruszonym. – Jak można się ważyć, ludzi pełno! Ktoś może zobaczyć, donieść. Królewiczowa tak jest surową; moja matka... – Nikt mnie widzieć nie mógł – odparł, zbliżając się, Watzdorf. – Franiu, bóstwo moje! Siedziałem wypatrując godziny, skurczony pod wschodami, nie wiem już, jak długo, ażeby choć chwileczkę widzieć ciebie, pomówić z tobą. Wielka ochmistrzyni czyta lub modli się z naszą panią: nie ma nikogo. – A! Te wiecznie kradzione chwile! – zawołała Frania. – Ja takiego złodziejskiego szczęścia nie lubię. – Cierpliwości, nim inne przyjdzie, cierpliwości – rzekł Watzdorf, zbliżając się i biorąc ją za rękę. – Mam nadzieję... – A ja żadnej – przerwała hrabianka. – Mną rozporządzą, czy zechcę, czy nie, jak bezwładnym sprzętem. Królewiczowa, królewicz, matka, padre Guarini; któż wie... jam niewolnica! – Więc uciekajmy stąd! – Tak? dokąd? – śmiejąc się zawołała Frania. – Do Austrii, gdzie nas złapią cesarscy, do Prus, gdzie pochwycą, Brandeburczycy. Uciekajmy? to dobrze! z czym? jak? Ty, Krystianie, nie masz nic oprócz swojego miejsca na dworze, a ja nic oprócz łaski cesarza i królewiczowej. Watzdorf zamyślił się. – Ależ serce twej matki... – Tak, ale to serce szukać będzie dla mnie szczęścia z brylantami, a innego nie zrozumie. – Franiu, bóstwo moje! Co mówisz? Jaką dziś dla mnie jesteś? Po toż przyszedłem, abyś mi odbierała nadzieję? – Mogęż ci ją dać, gdy sama jej nie mam? – odezwała się hrabianka jakoś smutnie i zimno. – Bo nie kochasz mnie? Piękna Frania z wymówką spojrzała na niego. – Nikogo nie kochałam nigdy prócz ciebie! – rzekła. – Nikogo kochać nie potrafię i dlatego, że ku tobie mam miłość, chcę z tobą mówić otwarcie. Watzdorf wsparł się jedną ręką na kanapie i oczy w ziemię spuścił. – Rozumiem – mruknął – zechcesz mi dowieść, iż dlatego, żeś mnie kochała, nie możesz być moją, a ja się ciebie wyrzec powinienem. Taką bywa logika miłości na królewskich dworach. Dlatego, że ja cię kocham, że ty mnie kochasz, musisz pójść za innego... – Tak jest, muszę za pierwszego lepszego, którego mi dadzą; ale ten serca mojego mieć nie będzie, tylko zimną rękę... – To ohydne – przerwał Watzdorf – to obrzydliwe: nie masz nic dla mnie poświęcić. – Bobym cię zgubiła! – zawołała Frania, – Jutro w ucieczce pochwycono by nas i ty byś poszedł na Königstein, a mnie dano by temu, komu ich fantazja przeznaczy. – Ja, zdaje mi się, bądź co bądź na Königstein się dostanę! – zawołał Watzdorf. – Nie mogę wstrzymać ust, patrząc na to potworne życie, na ten despotyzm lokajów. Mówię, co myślę, a to jest, jak wiecie, doskonały środek dostania się tam, gdzie się już nie mówi, chyba do czterech zimnych ścian więzienia. – Słuchaj, Krystianie, zamiast mówić, milczeć powinniśmy – odezwała się Franciszka – zamiast chcieć ich poprawiać, gardzić nimi i panować im. – Poddając się ich fantazjom i kłamiąc całe życie, oszukując ich, a brudząc siebie – rzekł Watzdorf. – To śliczne życie! – Więc lepiej wyrzec się wszystkiego? – rozśmiała się Frania. – Ja, kobieta, nie jestem tak tragiczną, biorę życie, jak ono jest. – Ja nim gardzę – mruknął Watzdorf. Hrabianka podała mu rękę. – Biedny ty zapaleńcze! – westchnęła. – A! Jak mi żal ciebie i siebie: żadnej przyszłości, żadnej nadziei... a jeśli nam błyśnie chwila szczęścia, to wśród fałszu i oszukaństwa. Powoli zbliżyła się ku niemu, położyła rękę na jego ramieniu, a drugą objęła go za szyję. – O, to życie – szepnęła. – To życie, aby je znieść, pijanym być trzeba... – I oszustem! – dodał Watzdorf, który rękę jej pochwycił i namiętnie ją do ust przyciskał. – Franiu! Nie, ty mnie nie kochasz, ty kochasz więcej życie nade mnie: świat i złote pęta twoje. Hrabianka milczała smutnie. – Któż to wie – poczęła cicho. – Ja sama nie znam siebie, mnie wychowano, kołysząc fałszem i ucząc kłamstwa, a budząc pragnienie wrażeń, roztargnień, rozkoszy, zabawy. Ja mojego serca nawet nie jestem pewną, byłam zepsutą, nim żyć zaczęłam. – Miłość nas oboje powinna była poprawić – patrząc w jej oczy, począł Watzdorf namiętnie. – I jam był dworakiem, póki nie kochałem ciebie... przez tę miłość stałem się człowiekiem, w jej ogniu oczyściłem się. Cichym szeptem odpowiedziała mu hrabianka, sparła się na jego ramieniu, głowę pochyliła ku niemu; Watzdorf zdawał się zapominać o całym świecie, ona także. Oczy ich rozmawiały z sobą więcej niż usta i ręce, które się spotkały i splotły. Zapomnieli się tak oboje, że ich nawet ostrożnie otwierające się drzwi, którymi Watzdorf wszedł, nie rozbudziły, gdy w nich groźna, ponura, blada i gniewna pokazała się twarz matki. Weszła ona i stanęła jak osłupiała, widząc córkę z mężczyzną, którego poznać nie mogła... Gniew słowa jej wyrzec nie dawał, z osłupienia wychodząc, posunęła się krok i nim ją postrzeżono szarpnęła za rękę Watzdorfa. Wzrok jej straszny był, usta drżały; Frania, podnosząc oczy, zobaczyła to piorunujące oblicze matki przed sobą. Nie przerażona nim jednak, z wolna cofnęła się krok tylko, gdy Watzdorf machinalnie ręką szukał szpady, jeszcze nie widząc, kto ich naszedł. Dopiero zwróciwszy się, gdy ujrzał hrabinę, stanął blady i milczący jak winowajca na uczynku pochwycony. Wielka ochmistrzyni w gniewie odezwać się nie mogła, chwytała powietrze, cisnęła pierś ręką, a drugą wskazywała nakazująco drzwi. Watzdorf wprzód jednak, nim spełnił ten rozkaz, schylił się do ręki Frani, która się wyciągnęła ku niemu, i przyłożył ją do ust w chwili, gdy matka mu ją wydarła, stanęła zasłaniając córkę i cała trzęsąc się, wciąż drzwi pokazywała. Krystian spojrzał na bladą hrabiankę i wyszedł powoli. Ochmistrzyni padła na kanapę... Frania pozostała jak posąg zimna i obojętna, twarzyczka jej tylko bladością się okryła. Hrabinej z gniewu łzy spłynęły po twarzy. – Bezwstydna! – zawołała. – Do tegoż więc doszło, że w swoim mieszkaniu pozwalasz sobie dawać schadzki mężczyznom! W obliczu całego dworu! – Bo go kocham! – odpowiedziała chłodno córka. – Tak kocham go! – I śmiesz mi to mówić, wyrodna?! – Dlaczegożbym nie miała mówić, co czuję? Hrabina łkała milcząc. – I myślisz, że ja na to dozwolę? Że dla tej głupiej miłości, dla takiego chłystka, który jest ledwie cierpiany na dworze, twoją przyszłość poświęcę? Nigdy w świecie! – Jam się wcale tego nie spodziewała, ażebym być mogła szczęśliwą i uczciwą – odpowiedziała zimno hrabianka. – Los mój mogłam przewidzieć z góry. – Tyś oszalała! – zawrzała matka. Frania usiadła w krześle naprzeciw niej, ze stojącego na stole bukietu kwiatów wzięła machinalnie jeden i do ust go podniosła. Zimna, szyderska rezygnacja biła z jej twarzy, spojrzenie matki spodziewało się innego wrażenia i cofnęło przelękłe. – Szczęściem, mógł wyjść nie widziany – poczęła jakby sama do siebie. – Jutro te drzwi zabić każę, a ciebie zamknę jak niewolnicę... Mogłażem się spodziewać dożyć tego?... Frania, wciąż kwiatek gryząc, zdawała się gotową na wysłuchanie wszelkich wyrzutów, jakie się matce czynić jej podobało. To milczenie prawie pogardliwe dziecka gniew jeszcze większy wzniecało w hrabinej. Zerwała się z siedzenia i wielkimi krokami chodzić zaczęła po pokoju. – Jeśli Watzdorf waży się jeszcze raz zbliżyć, przemówić, spojrzeć na ciebie, biada mu! Padnę do nóg pani, powiem Sułkowskiemu, zamkną go na wieki! – Nie spodziewam się, ażeby się na to naraził – odezwała się hrabianka. – Właśniem mu dziś wszelką odjęła nadzieję; powiedziałam mu, że sobą nie władnę, że mną jak niewolnicą rozporządzą, że pójdę, za kogo mi każą, ale jego kochać będę... – Mnie to śmiesz mówić?... – Jeszcze raz mamie powtórzę, jestem otwartą, mówię, co myślę. Ten, co się ze mną ożeni, będzie wiedział, czego się ma po mnie spodziewać. Hrabina matka rzucała na córkę dziwne wejrzenie, groźby pełne, ale zmilczała. Nagle z załamanymi rękoma stanęła przed Franią. – Niewdzięczna! Niewdzięczna! – poczęła głosem czulszym. – Właśnie w chwili, gdy ja ci z panią naszą najświetniejszy los starałam się przygotować... ty... – Ofiary w złotogłów ubranej – śmiejąc się gorzko, odpowiedziała Frania. – Tego losu jam dawno miała przeczucie. Los ten mnie minąć nie mógł. – I nie minie cię, bo wiesz, że woli pani twej opierać się nie możesz ani woli matki, ani woli pana. – Który żadnej woli nie ma – szepnęła hrabianka szydersko. – Milcz! – przerwała grożno hrabina. – Szłam ci o szczęściu oznajmić, a znalazłam wstyd i hańbę! – Mnie nawet oznajmywać nie potrzeba o tym, o czym wiem dobrze. Sułkowski żonaty, więc zapewne przeznaczoną jestem za żonę drugiemu ministrowi króla, Brühlowi. Tegom się od dawna spodziewała. Rzeczywiście szczęście to wielkie! – Większe, niżeliś zasłużyła – odpowiedziała matka. – Cóż możesz mieć przeciw temu najmilszemu, najrozumniejszemu z ludzi? – Nic a nic, jest mi tak obojętnym jak najgłupszy i najobrzydliwszy. On, inny, wszystko mi jedno, jak tylko nie ten, którego kocham. – Nie mów mi nawet, nie waż mi się wspominać jego imienia: ja go nienawidzę. Jeśli się ośmieli krok uczynić, zginie! – Przestrzegę go – zimno odparła Frania. – Nie chcę, by ginął; chcę, by się za mnie pomścił. – Nie waż się zbliżyć ani mówić do niego: zakazuję... Frania zamilkła. Rozmowa przerywana w tym tonie trwała jeszcze z pół godziny. Wielka ochmistrzyni, nawykła do porządku dworu, postrzegła z przerażeniem, iż pięć minut upłynęło, jak powinna była być u królewiczowej, i rzuciła się do zwierciadła. – Idziesz ze mną – odezwała się rozkazująco do córki. – Królewiczowa kazała ci przyjść. Wiesz, jak powinnaś się znaleźć. Była to godzina wieczerzy. Wkrótce potem, obejrzawszy córki ubranie, ochmistrzyni wyprowadziła ją z sobą. Ścisła i nienaruszalna etykieta dworu, której królewiczowa Józefa strzegła pilnie i którą zaprowadziła na wzór dworu austriackiego, nie dopuszczała nikomu zasiadać do stołu pańskiego oprócz pierwszych ministrów. I tych nawet Józefina widziała okiem dosyć niechętnym. Ochmistrzyni, marszałkowie, wyżsi dostojnicy, którzy się znajdowali w chwili wieczerzy, odchodzili do osobnego stołu marszałkowskiego w drugiej sali. Tego dnia królewicz sam jadł z królową. Ojciec Guarini, który wieczerzy nie jadał. opodal siedział na taburecie dla czynienia towarzystwa. W zwykłych dniach, mniej żałobnych, zabawiał on Fryderyka wesołymi źarcikami, równie jak dwaj jego trefnisie, Frosch i Storch. Najczęściej bili się oni i wygadywali błazeństwa, a królewicz śmiał się, podjudzał ich i był naówczas w najlepszym humorze. Żałoba świeża nie dopuszczała teraz, aby trefnisie wrócili już do swych obowiązków, ze względu jednak na potrzebę rozerwania Fryderyka i rozchmurzenia posępnego czoła Guarini dozwolił, aby Frosch i Storch znajdowali się w kącie, nie dopuszczając się zwykłych figlów. Postawiono ich tak, aby królewicz zaraz mógł zobaczyć. Stół zastawiony był paradnie, oświecony rzęsiście. Fryderyk wszedł, podając rękę żonie, której twarz dziwnie pospolita i niepiękna odbijała przy wypogodzonej i wspaniałej, rysów regularnych, ale jakby zastygłej twarzy męża. Typ habsburski w Józefinie wyraził się jak mógł najniekorzystniej. Młoda jeszcze, nie miała wdzięku młodości: obwisła warga, chmurne oblicze, coś surowego a gminnego odstręczało od niej. W czasie gdy o. Guarini odmawiał Benedicite, oboje królewiczostwo ze złożonymi stali pobożnie rękami, służba czekała. Fryderyk usiadł roztargniony, ale w tym samym momencie wzrok jego błądząc po sali padł na stojących w kącie Froscha i Storcha, którzy obaj zrobili miny tak poważne, tak nadęte, że się przez to śmieszniejszymi stali niż kiedykolwiek. Frosch był prawie karłowaty, Storch niepomiernie wysoki a chudy, z długim nosem, oba jednakowo ubrani; choć cały dwór przywdział żałobę, mieli na sobie fraki pąsowe i pluszowe spodeńki niebieskie. Na głowie Froscha siedziała peruczka w drobne loczki fryzowana pociesznie jak skórka barania, u Storcha była ona złożona z płasko spadających włosów, z tyłu ujętych w Haarbeutel. Frosch stał jak kolos rodyjski, rozkraczony, z rękami na plecach założonymi. a oczy wypukłe i twarz mopsowata istotnie coś mu żabiego nadawały. Storch, wyprostowany jak świeca, nogi obie ściśnięte jak u grenadiera na straży, ręce wzdłuż boków obwisłe, głowa do góry zadarta, usta podniesione, bardzo też był zabawny. Królewicz, zobaczywszy ich, uśmiechnął się, ale im. pogroził z dala, aby się zachowali spokojnie. Storch, nie poruszając się, odpowiedział, oczy tylko znacząco zwracając na Froscha, a Frosch tak samo na Storcha. Z wielkim apetytem pijąc i jedząc zapamiętale i chciwie, królewicz ciągle spoglądał na swych dwóch faworytów; bolało go to, że im cugli nie mógł popuścić, ale wrzawa by się stała nieprzyzwoita, bo Frosch i Storch czasu obiadu dopuszczali się takich swawoli, iż nieraz w kłębek się zwinąwszy, toczyli aż pod stół pański. Sam ich widok już wprawił królewicza w humor nieco weselszy. Oprócz tego cieszyło go, iż Brühl i Sułkowski tak się z sobą doskonale godzili, Brühl bowiem dobrowolnie, heroicznie bardzo złożył wysoki urząd wielkiego ochmistrza dworu, aby król mógł nim przyoblec Sułkowskiego, a sam ograniczył się prezydencją rady ministrów, akcyzą, cłami, podatkami i czuwaniem nad skarbem państwa. Miało to być tylko formalnym. Sułkowski się spodziewał, iż wszystko trzymać będzie we wszechwładnej dłoni. Lecz przyszłość była zakrytą. Brühl oświadczał się z jak najczulszą przyjaźnią dla towarzysza swych trudów, a hrabia, też będąc serca pana swojego pewnym, wcale się rywala nie spodziewał. Zdawszy wszelkie troski na tych dwóch ludzi, królewicz jakby zrzucił brzemię z ramion, czuł się spokojnym, mógł powrócić do ulubionego, jednostajnego życia. Brak mu tylko było jeszcze opery i ulubionej, równie jak ojcu, Faustyny, brak było łowów i ciężyła żałoba. Ale to wszystko przyjść miało wkrótce do porządku. W Polsce Moszyński, biskup Lipski i mnodzy inni zwolennicy mieli sami postarać się o elekcję, a Brühl też za nią zaręczał. Zaraz w kilka dni po odebraniu wiadomości o śmierci ojca oświadczył Fryderyk, iż wszystko, co ubóstwiony przez niego August Wielki uczynił, rozpoczął, postanowił, pozostanie w swej sile i w niczym się zmieniać nie będzie. Kraj, który się spodziewał odetchnąć, wkrótce też nabrał smutnego przekonania, iż dlań nic się nie zmieni. Podatki tylko żywo bardzo ściągać zaczęto. Tego wieczora królewicz zaraz po kolacji odszedł z Sułkowskim do swoich pokojów, Brühl za nimi pociągnął. W drugiej sali zebrane było szczupłe gronko osób dworu Józefiny, a między nimi, żartobliwie rzucając słówkami, przechadzał się o. Guarini. Przemówiwszy zaledwie słów kilka do przytomnych, królewiczowa dała znak ochmistrzyni i weszła do swojego gabinetu. Za nią w ślad hrabina Kolowrath udała się, rozkazując córce, aby jej towarzyszyła. Józefina stała, jakby przygotowana do czegoś, w środku salki. Frania weszła za matką, nie okazując ani trwogi, ani niepokoju. Królewiczowa dała jej znak, ażeby się zbliżyła. – Moje dziecko – rzekła głosem suchym i niemiłym – czas pomyśleć o twym losie... ja się chcę nim zająć. Lękając się odpowiedzi niewłaściwej, matka podchwyciła: – Wieczną wdzięczność winniśmy majestatowi. – Wiem, że jesteś gorliwą katoliczką – dodała królewiczowa – i dlatego cię naprzód zapewnić muszę, że przyszły twój, chociaż mu się los nieszczęśliwy nie dał urodzić w świętej wierze katolickiej, przyjmie ją. Będziesz więc miała tę pociechę, że jednę duszę zyszczesz Bogu. Frania słuchała obojętnie. Zdało się, że pociecha ta małe na niej czyniła wrażenie. Królowiczowa spojrzała i nie mogła wyczytać nic z młodej tej twarzy zastygłej. – Mogę ci powinszować wyboru – dodała – wyboru, który matka i ja uczyniłyśmy; człowiek przeznaczony dla ciebie jest znakomity pobożnością, charakterem i rozumem: jest to minister Brühl. Znowu spojrzała Józefina, Frania stała niema. — Trzeba, abyś mu się dozwoliła zbliżyć do siebie, abyście się wzajem poznali lepiej i ocenili, a mam nadzieję, że będziesz szczęśliwą. Matka popchnęła córkę do ucałowania ręki Józefiny. Frania dała się posunąć, pochyliła głowę i odeszła nie rzekłszy słowa. Nie mogło to być za złe wziętym młodemu dziewczęciu. Na tym skończył się ten dzień pamiętny w życiu kobiety, która z obojętnością na przyszłość patrzała. Nazajutrz, zapewne z natchnienia matki i za jej wiedzą, Brühl rano, gdy hrabianka była samą, kazał się jej zameldować. Po namyśle odpowiedziała, że go przyjmuje. Przyjęła go nawet w tym samym pokoju swoim, w którym wczoraj, wsparta na ramieniu Watzdorfa, żegnała się ze szczęścia nadzieją. W żałobnym stroju było jej do twarzy, piękność jej świetniejszą jeszcze wychodziła na tle tych czarnych sukni i zasłony. Oprócz bladości nie miała na sobie żadnej oznaki cierpienia; chłodna, zuchwała rezygnacja nadawała rysom coś rozkazującego i przejmującego. Brühl, który był jednym z najwybredniejszych elegantów swojego czasu i przywiązywał wielkie znaczenie do stroju, tego dnia, choć w grubej żałobie, ubrany był z troskliwością szczególną. Wdzięczna jego twarz i postać aż do zbytku niewieścio i wypieszczono się wydawały. Uśmiech, który z ust jego nie schodził, towarzyszył mu od progu. O ile Frania była poważną i zamyśloną, o tyle on chciał być wesołym i szczęśliwym. Pośpiesznym krokiem zbliżył się do stołu, za którym siedząc, hrabianka z lekka głową go przywitała i wzkazała mu oddalone nieco krzesło. – Widzę, że pani dla harmonii do żałoby, jaką nosimy – rzekł Brühl – i twarz dziś przybrałaś smutniejszą niż kiedy, a ja... ja... – Pan jesteś dziś weselszy niż kiedy – przerwała Frania. – Cóż to go czyni tak szczęśliwym? – Spodziewam się, że pani już jesteś o tym uwiadomioną – podchwycił Brühl, podnosząc ręce ku piersi. – Nie grajmy komedii! – zawołała Frania. – Ani pan mnie, ani ja bym go nie oszukała. Każą mi iść za pana, gdy ja kocham innego; każą się panu żenić ze mną, choć kochasz inną. Nie są to rzeczy wesołe. – Ja kocham inną?! – niby zdziwiony odparł, cofając się, Brühl. – Pan kochasz od dawna i zapamiętale Moszyńską: o tym wie, zdaje mi się, ona, mąż i cały świat, a chcesz pan, żebym ja żyjąc na dworze, nie wiedziała o tym? – Jeśli hrabianka chcesz, abym wyznał, że ją kochałem... – odezwał się Brühl. – O, stara miłość nie rdzewieje! – dodała Frania. – Pani się przyznałaś także. – Tak, ja się nie taję, że kocham innego. – Kogo? – Nie potrzebuję zdradzać jego i mojej tajemnicy... Dosyć, żem szczera i oznajmuję mu o tym. – To dla mnie smutne bardzo! – zawołał Brühl. – Ale nieskończenie smutniejsze dla mnie – dodała hrabianka. – Nie mógłbyś pan znaleźć sobie innej, którą byś uszczęśliwił? Spojrzała nań, Brühl się zmieszał. – To wola królewicza, królewiczowej. – Ojca Guariniego i tym podobnie – podchwyciła hrabianka. – Rozumiem, więc to nieodwołalne? – Pani – rzekł, przysuwając się z krzesłem, Brühl. – Ja mam nadzieję, że zasłużę na jej względy... ja... – Ja nie mam najmniejszej nadziei – poczęła Frania. – Lecz gdy małżeństwo jest tak w górze postanowione i ma być nieuchronnym... dobrze, byśmy się z góry przygotowali do tego, co nas czeka. – Będę się starał o jej szczęście. – Dziękuję panu, ja się będę musiała sama starać o nie. Co się tyczy waszego, myślcie o nim. Ja panu nie bronię kochać Moszyńskiej, bo gdybym nawet chciała mu tego zakazać, wiem, że to się na nic nie przyda. Córka Cosel odziedziczyła po niej wdzięk jej i potęgę, ja ich nie mam... niestety! – Pani jesteś okrutną. – Jestem szczerą. Brühl mimo nadzwyczajnej łatwości rozmowy i przytomności poczuł, że mu się wyczerpuje wątek. Położenie jego stawało się przykrym, spojrzał na Franię: bawiła się chusteczką, nie okazując najmniejszego pomieszania. – Bądź co bądź ja nie odejdę zrozpaczony – dorzucił po krótkim milczeniu. – Znam panią od dzieciństwa, jestem jej wielbicielem od dawna; to, co mi pani przypisujesz dla hr. Moszyńskiej, było chwilową fantazją, która przeszła i minęła. Moje serce wolne, a pani, spodziewam się, potrafi się pozbyć dla mnie wstrętu i uprzedzenia. – Wstrętu nie mam do pana, boś mi najzupełniej obojętny – przerwała hrabianka. – I to już coś znaczy – rzekł Brühl. – W istocie to znaczy, że pan się wstrętu możesz dorobić, chcąc na miłość zasłużyć... To być bardzo może. Brühl wstał, twarz mu pałała. – Nigdy może pretendent do ręki gorszego nie doznał przyjęcia – odezwał się z westchnieniem. – Potrafię jednak stłumić w sobie wrażenie. – Nie skarż się pan przed królewiczową! – zawołała Frania. – Nasza pani za złe mi mieć nie będzie tego, co za skromność weźmie dziewiczą. Oszczędź mi przykrości z matką i z drugimi. Jeśli nie zmieni się nic, jeśli się pan uprzesz, jeśli pani nasza rozkaże, jeśli ja mam zostać ofiarą, pójdę do ołtarza, bo muszę; ale pan wiesz, kogo bierzesz i co cię czeka. To mówiąc, wstała; Brühl, słodką nad wszelki wyraz przybrawszy fizjognomię, zbliżył się, chcąc sięgnąć po jej rękę, ale mu ją cofnęła i rzekła: – Żegnam pana! Nie przedłużając rozmowy, minister wysunął się z pokoju. Twarz jego, na chwilę zachmurzona w progu, odzyskała pogodę, wesołość i uprzejmość zwyczajną. Nikt by był po nim nie poznał, iż zjadł świeżo tak gorzko przyprawne oświadczenie. Zdawało mu się to obojętnym, lubo panował tak nad sobą, iż nie okazał wcale, że to go obchodziło. Krokiem lekkim przebiegł puste pokoje i wychodził już, gdy u progu ostatniego spotkał matkę. Hrabina Kolowrath, nim przemówiła, badała go pilnie oczyma... nie odkryła nic. Pomyślała nawet, że córka umiała ukryć swe uczucia, co jej było bardzo przyjemnym. – Widziałeś się z Franią? – Wracam od niej. – Jakże cię przyjęła? Brühl trochę się opóżnił z odpowiedzią. – Tak, jak się przyjmuje kogoś narzuconego, komu się chce dać uczuć, że powinien to wynagrodzić. – A! Macie czas... Ze wszystkich względów nie chciałabym przyśpieszać wesela. – Ja przeciwnie, dlatego że najlepiej starać się o serce, gdy się jest pewnym ręki – rzekł Brühl. – Małżeństwo zbliża, daje poznać, a mam nadzieję, że hrabianka, poznawszy mnie lepiej i moje przywiązanie... Lekki uśmieszek przesunął się po ustach hrabiny. – Dziś dość – rzekła – cela viendra! Frania jest tak piękna, że jej nie można nie ubóstwiać, ale ma dumę i energię bogini, do której jest podobną. Gdyby stary król nasz żył, obawiałabym się go była także, na nim nawet czyniła wrażenie. Brühl, przemówiwszy jeszcze słów kilka, odszedł z grzecznym pożegnaniem. Gdy siadł do swojej portechaise, która nań czekała u ganku, i znalazł się na chwilę sam, twarz mu się zmieniła i sposępniała. „Rad bym wiedzieć jednak, kogo kocha! – rzekł do siebie w duchu. – Miała zawsze tylu adoratorów, a wszystkich tak hojnie obdzielała wejrzeniami i słówkami, iż istotnie trudno odgadnąć, któremu się udało serce jej pochwycić. A! Do serca nie mogę mieć pretensji... piękność Frani jest mi potrzebną. Któż wie, królewicz nie wytrwa wiernym swej pani... a w takim razie...” Brühl nie dokończył, tylko uśmiechem. „Może mnie nie kochać, ale wspólne interesa uczynią nas dobrymi przyjaciółmi. O Moszyńskiej więc wiedzą wszyscy; miłość i kaszel nie dają się utaić, a to miłość dawna i niegdyś nie była zmuszoną się ukrywać.” Pogrążony w dumaniach Brühl nie spostrzegł się, jak lektyka jego stanęła w sieniach domu. Liczna służba czekała tu na niego: kamerdynerowie, lokaje, sekretarze, klienci. W chwili gdy odsłonięto wyjście, Brühl już miał swą piękną twarz ułożoną wybornie do ludzi, rozlał po niej uśmiechy i wdzięk, co serca zyskiwał. Witał uprzejmie i biegł na wschody... Na górze czekał nań już Hennicke. Wierny sługa ten od kilku dni też wyglądał zdrowszy i weselszy. W fałdach jego twarzy śmiało się szyderstwo zimne. Globig, Stammer i Loss stali w kancelarii, do której Brühl wszedł, jakby go siła jaka obca rzuciła. Wszyscy powstali na powitanie jego ekscelencji, za którą powoli i niedbale ciągnął Hennicke. Już miał minister zasiąść do pobieżnego przejrzenia papierów, gdy zausznik wierny mu szepnął: – Czekają na was. I pokazał drzwi salonu. Po nim przechadzał się w szaraczkowym surducie z czarnymi guziczkami do niepoznania przebrany padre Guarini. Kategoria:Brühl